


Invisibility Cloak

by editorbit



Series: Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorbit/pseuds/editorbit
Summary: Harry, once again, stumbles across Draco on his regular trip to the kitchens.(Part Three of Harry and Draco’s civil encounters at night)





	Invisibility Cloak

Harry Potter had told his friends about his lack of sleep and his difficulties with falling asleep. One night after he’d taken yet another trip down to the kitchens to get hot chocolate he had made a bit too much noise, waking up Ron who, like any other person would, asked him what he was up to as it was pitch dark outside. Hermione suggested he’d take a potion to fall asleep, but Harry had to admit he kind of enjoyed the trips down to the kitchens. The hot chocolate was delicious, he got a bit of fresh air, well, as fresh as it could get inside and under his invisibility cloak that is, and it worked. He came back tired and ready to go to bed. He had managed without any potion so far. 

On his way down there he also tended to bump into a certain someone. This wasn’t one of reasons he went of course, as that certain someone was Draco Malfoy and why would he want to meet him? He was mean, stuck up, annoying and all they did were throw insults at each other, or fight. Luckily there wasn’t much of the last one as fighting in the hallways at night would get them into a lot of trouble and the blond didn’t have his little entourage with him like he always had, getting the upper hand. 

He went this night too, bringing his handy invisibility cloak along with his wand as always. Not wanting to wake up Ron again, or anyone else, he walked as quietly as he could, making as little sound as possible. He got under the cloak as he exited the common room and walked out into the dark hallway. As always he stood there for a moment, listening. Once he was sure no one were around, the tip of his wand lit up and he was able to see where he was going.  
He couldn’t help but wonder if he’d stumble across Draco this time. Was he out of bed tonight as well? If so, where was he? Was he already up or was he planning on going? Not like Harry cared though, because he obviously didn’t. Why would he? Draco could wander around as much as he wanted to, doing whatever he was doing when he was out after curfew. 

As always it took a while to walk all the way down. He took his time, peeking around the corners, listening for footsteps or voices, wondering if he was going to come across Draco anytime soon. Normally he would have. He had a habit of just walking right into him the second he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, but he hadn’t done so yet. He hadn’t seen anything of the blond yet. Perhaps he wasn’t out of bed. He could be sleeping, just what Harry would be doing as well if it wasn’t for him never seeming to get sleepy. It wasn’t like he had a weird sleep schedule, unless you count the time spent out of bed in the middle of the night. He went to bed pretty early and woke up around the same time as everyone else. Why did exactly he have problems sleeping, while everyone else were sound asleep the second their heads touched their pillows?  
Did Draco have problems sleeping as well? He was often out of bed at night. Was he just out wandering because he was up to something sketchy or couldn’t he fall asleep just like Harry? If he couldn’t sleep, why? Did he have a lot to think about as well? 

"Well, well."

Harry didn’t know one could say a spell that fast like he just had, the light from his wand going out as soon as he heard someone speak. There was still some source of light though, coming from right behind him. He spun around and right in front of him was the one and only Draco Malfoy, showing up so suddenly without Harry having heard him it was almost like he’d heard his thoughts. Most likely he had just seen the light, but still. It was almost like he had been summoned.  
Harry pulled the cloak off his head, one hand clutching his wand in case Draco was planning on picking a fight. It didn’t seem like it though as he was just standing there, no wand in his hand. Just like all the other times he had bumped into the blond, quite literally, he was dressed in what Harry assumed was Draco’s pyjamas. 

"If it isn’t Potter. Out and about after curfew again, are we?"

"So are you."

"Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed." 

"Did you want anything, Malfoy?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Actually, as I saw you, or didn’t see you, yes. I did want something," he replied. Harry didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue. He wanted to see where this was going. "I’m guessing you’re going down to the kitchens, as always, and I need to get down to the first floor as I’m going outside," Draco continued. "The only problem is, Professor McGonagall is down there and I’m not interested in getting caught and losing all of Slytherin’s house points. Luckily, or not so much, I came across you with your cloak. I need it."

"You need my help?"

"Your cloak."

"So you need my help is what you’re saying?"

"I never said that."

"Why do you need to get outside exactly?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the Slytherin. "I think I deserve to know if I’m helping you," he said. "And I think that’s none of your business, Potter," Draco replied. "Well, too bad." Harry turned around and started walking, leaving Draco behind. He slipped the cloak back over his head.

"If you have to know, I’m just going outside to get some air. I’m not doing anything sketchy if that’s what you’re thinking," he heard from directly behind him. Draco clearly had been following right after him. He must’ve thought Harry had walked a lot further though because a moment later the blond walked right into him, stepping on the cloak in the progress. It fell right off of him before he could grab it and it ended up in a pile by Draco’s feet. Turning around to pick it up, he noticed he was a bit too late for that as Draco had beat him to it. With a grin and a "Thanks, Potter", Draco walked right past him, Harry’s invisibility cloak in his hands.  
"Wait, I need that," Harry said, walking after him to get his cloak back. He was not about to let Draco steal his cloak. He’d never get it back again. "It’s mine." Draco picked up his speed, disappearing around the corner. Harry followed right behind, refusing to let Draco get away. He could get his own cloak from his father or something.  
He couldn’t see anyone as he went around the corner as well, even as he lit up the hallway with his wand. Harry sighed as he realised the blond had put it on. How was he supposed to get his cloak back now if he couldn’t even see him? Draco could take his cloak with him downstairs no problem and Harry would just have to go back to bed without his hot chocolate. 

"Looking for something, Potter?" a voice coming from behind him said and Harry quickly turned around to try to catch Draco before he could get away. "This cloak is quite useful. Mind if I borrow it for let’s say.. however long it takes for me to get bored of it?" His voice was a bit further away now and Harry followed it. "Give it back, Malfoy."

"What if I say no? What are you going to do then, Potter? Hex me? You can’t even see me."

"I’ll tell one of the professors of course."

"So basically tell them you were out after curfew?" No matter how quickly he moved towards Draco’s voice, he never seemed to catch him. He had to get that cloak back before Draco left with it, but that was difficult when Draco was wearing it. 

He only stopped once he heard something. It wasn’t footsteps, not any professors about to catch him. It was Draco he was hearing. He was laughing. He was genuinely laughing. Not a teasing, "haha, I got your cloak and you’re never getting it back" kind of laughter, but a genuine laugh. It was almost like Draco liked this, thought it was fun.  
Draco must’ve noticed it as well, because the laughter eventually died down, and Harry finally got a fistful of fabric. Yanking the cloak off Draco, he noticed a smile on the blond’s face, but it disappeared a moment later. Had he been imagining things? Had Draco Malfoy just been smiling and laughing? It was pretty late. Maybe he had been imagining things. Draco couldn’t actually have been laughing, or smiling. Draco grinned, smirked and glared. He laughed at people yes, but never like that. He laughed in a way you just knew he looked down on whoever he was laughing at. This time it was almost like he had just thought it was funny. 

They stood there in silence for a moment. Harry wasn’t sure what to say and it seemed like it was like that with Draco as well. "Well," Draco eventually said, breaking the silence. "I’m off to bed. You go get your hot chocolate or whatever you’re doing," he said, running a hand through his hair to fix it. He turned around and started walking.

"Weren’t you going to get some air?" Harry asked. "I’ll take you outside," he continued before he could stop himself. Draco stopped, slowly turning back around. He looked just as surprised as Harry did. "Really? You will?" he asked and Harry nodded. He raised a blond eyebrow. "You’re awfully helpful at night. Are you sure you’re not sleepwalking or something?"

"What can I say? You’re a lot less annoying at night," Harry replied, shrugging. He couldn’t help but wonder himself why he was so helpful. Was it the lack of sleep? Maybe he was actually really tired, but he just couldn’t feel it? Who knows? "So, do you want me to escort you outside or not? I don’t have all night." Draco stood there for a while, not saying anything. Eventually he nodded. "Alright. Why not?" he said. "Just don’t tell anyone," he added. "I don’t want people thinking we’re friends, because we’re not. You and I are not friends." As Harry unfolded his invisibility cloak, he took some steps closer. "I wasn’t planning on it. I’d rather not want people thinking that either."

It was silent under the cloak. Neither of them said anything as they walked, down some halls and flights of stairs. Once they reached the ground floor, they put out the lights, knowing Professor McGonagall could be anywhere.  
Every once in a while, Harry glanced over at Draco, watching how his grey eyes focused on the path ahead, how some strands of hair stuck out, most likely from when Harry had pulled the cloak off of him, and how his lips weren’t curled up in a smirk like they often were. He could still not wrap his head around this completely. Draco Malfoy was under the cloak with him and Harry was helping him, escorting him outside. Who would have thought this would be what he spent his time doing, helping Draco, whom he spent most of his time fighting, insulting or getting insulted by. What had life come to?  
The air around them didn’t feel very tense either like it usually did. Usually you could practically see the daggers shooting through the air between the two. It was almost like the two didn’t actually hate each others guts, almost. 

"Couldn’t sleep?" Harry eventually asked, and it almost sounded like he wasn’t talking to someone he hated, who also hated him. Draco glanced at him, probably not expecting him to talk, but rather just take him outside and then leave, never mentioning this again. Harry had expected Draco to give him a rude remark, tell him to mind his own business and watch where he was going instead, but instead he nodded. "No." He looked away again. "You?" he asked and Harry was sure this had to be the strangest situation he had ever been in. Was he having a civilised conversation with Draco Malfoy or was this some very strange dream? "No," he replied and it got quiet once again. 

"What are you doing outside?" Harry asked a while later. Just like last time he had spoken, Draco glanced at him. "Getting some air," he replied. "Other than that," Harry said. "I’m assuming you’re not going to stand outside and breathe." 

"If you just have to know, I’m having a walk," Draco said. "It helps me sleep."

"Oh."

"What are you doing in the kitchens?" Draco asked. "Getting hot chocolate as always?" Harry surprised the both of them with a smile. "Of course." It got quiet once again, neither of them sure what to say. This was clearly just as strange to Draco as it was to Harry. 

They stopped right outside and Harry pulled the cloak off, with the help of Draco. Once that was off, they stood there for a while, once again in silence. "So.. I should go. It’s late," Harry said and Draco nodded. "Yeah. You should.." A few seconds later, Harry finally moved, taking a few steps towards the entrance. 

"Goodnight."

"Hey, Potter." Harry paused. "Yes?"

"Does the hot chocolate work?"

Harry nodded. 

"Maybe I’ll try that next time."

Harry nodded once more. 

"I’ll see you later then," Draco said and a moment later he was gone.


End file.
